Unforeseeable
by sesshomarusmidnightlover
Summary: Lelouch and C.C find themselves in a compromising situation.


Unforeseeable 

* * *

Lelouch's current predicament was entirely C.C's fault. He'd made the mistake of assuming she'd dropped the issue of coming with him on this mundane mission when she'd stopped arguing and rolled away from him.

Now he was stuck in a crate with her on their way to a port about 3 hours away, on a boat that was being manned by a crew belonging to a mafia big-shot.

He'd had better nights.

She shifted suddenly, and he barely pulled away in time to avoid getting his nose broken by her head. He winced in pain when he hit the back of his skull against the crate wall behind him. Tightening his grip on her waist, he hissed into where he guessed her ear was, " Stop moving."

"My foot is asleep."

She moved again, a slight wiggle that moved her hips into the cradle of his own. The crate they were in was swaying gently, but as soon as the small boat they were on hit open water, they would start moving in earnest. Lelouch was not eager to have the witch pressed so intimately to him when that began.

"Move back." He commanded quietly, trying to maneuver himself away, and failing. He had no room to move.

"No. The crate is cold and hard; you're warm and soft." Her refusal was loud, seeming to echo in the small, dark space.

Lelouch clamped the hand he had previously being using to brace himself to cover C.C's mouth.

"You are going to get us killed. Be silent."

C.C huffed, but didn't respond. Tense seconds slipped by, and wearily, Lelouch loosened his grip on her waist and uncovered her mouth. Before he could brace his hand against the crate again, the boat hit a wave that sent the both of them crashing into the walls of the crate.

"Oomph."C.C moaned as she was pressed hard into the wall, her face squished against it. Lelouch had her pinned, every inch of his body pressed tightly to hers. He tried to find purchase with his feet, to untangle his arms from her to no avail.

"You're heavy Lelouch." She muttered, shifting and sliding, moving to help get him off her. Lelouch was suddenly feeling very desperate to get her off him. He couldn't understand why his body was starting to respond to C.C's movements against him. Being stuck in the tiny space was nowhere near erotic, and yet Lelouch felt he was rapidly losing control. Every breath he took was filled with the soft, feminine scent of C.C; her curvy little body was so easily fitted against his own. Their clothes did nothing to stop Lelouch from being able to feel the swell of her ass pressed against his dick. If he got any harder, she'd be able to feel him. His face was flushed red, and the space grew warmer. He couldn't have been more grateful she couldn't see his embarrassment.

Finally, with a little help from the witch, he was able to get them centered, his back flush to the wall, one of his legs between her thighs, his left hand on her waist, his right tucked under her head and flat against the wall in front. He'd managed to get a sliver of space between their lower bodies, but only just.

"You can't call the Black Knights in to save us?"

"Not until we dock in the next port." He tried, and failed, to not sound tense.

"Might as well get comfortable then." C.C said flatly, before moving into a sort of sitting position using his leg, bringing her warm center to press firmly against his thigh, and bringing her straight into contact with groin, again.

Lelouch's mind was unable to focus on anything other then the warmth between her legs, and the soft press of her backside. His erection was unmistakable now. Even knowing the ridicule she was about to bestow on him, he was unable to quell the desire that had taken him.

Dozens of girls at school confessed their love for him, but Lelouch had never felt the need to indulge them their misguided crushes. He didn't date. The only girl he was every in constant contact with was Nunally, and there was nothing romantic in that at all. Even his first kiss had been from Euphemia, back when they were just children playing at the Ares Villa. He had zero experience.

He knew C.C was attractive, and if being honest with himself, he could acknowledge that if he had a type, she'd be who he'd base it off of.

What a time to become sexually attracted to the witch that spent the majority of her time dressed in only one of his white button up shirts.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything to defend himself before she could begin the onslaught of taunts and cruel jokes, when they hit open water.

The once gentle swaying was suddenly not gentle. Back and forth they moved, pressed together, then apart, then together again. Their hands were pressed firmly to the wall in front, attempting to not hit their faces against it. Lelouch was taking the brunt of the hits, his back and head constantly being rocked back into the wall behind him. This went on for a while, the both of them trying vainly to maintain some semblance of balance in the rough waters.

If this continued, he'd end up with a concussion, but at least his erection was all but gone.

Quite unexpectedly, C.C's hand was sliding onto his neck, up into his hair, her fingers splayed out to cover as much of his skull as she could, taking the force for every hit his head would have taken.

The new position had C.C stretched taunt, and was now being forced to hit the crate in front of her. Lelouch let go of the wall, wrapping his arm around her ribs, bracing her against him.

This must be his hell. Pain and pleasure. The rocking was an imitation of sex. He may not have any actual experience, but he'd read a book or three that had sexually explicit scenes. An excerpt of one of those books came to the forefront of his mind, unwelcome.

 _*He slide into her in one smooth motion, his hand pressing her palm flat against the wall, his tongue laving at her neck. Her hand came up to tangle in the hair at the base of his neck, tugging him closer. He pumped into her fast and hard, his fingers rolling her stiff nipple. She was so close, her moans becoming throaty with every thrust.*_

This must be the position the characters had been in. Except the characters hadn't been in pain.

His erection was suddenly back full force.

His dick pulsed with every other grind against her ass or slight tug from her fingers in his hair. Did she know she had threaded her fingers into his hair? Did she know that their breathes had become more audible, hers slightly breathy, her grunts wickedly sensual?

He moved his hand to the front of her stomach, spreading his long fingers wide, pressing her tight to him.

"C.C, I. . " His voice sounded wrong to his own ears, and he couldn't seem to remember what he planned to say to her.

The boat evened out as suddenly as it started, but Lelouch could barely focus beyond the rushing of his blood.

C.C's hand came to grip his wrist on her stomach, and her fingers in his hair were undeniably tugging him closer to her, her face turning to tuck into the bottom of his jaw. She felt amazing, her body moving rhythmically with his, gyrating in time with his thrusts. He felt her shiver when a small change in his hip settled his aching cock into the center of her lush ass. He groaned.

"I want to feel you come." Her voice was thick with emotion and her tongue came out to dart against the slightly damp skin along the curve of his jaw, up to the sensitive flesh right below his ear.

Lelouch ground his teeth together, and slipped both his hands to her tiny waist, pushing her body to rock with his a little faster.

He could feel his cock drip into the front of his pants, and he was beyond caring. He'd never felt anything like this. The friction was so good. He was so close. The heat in his lower stomach was nearly unbearable. He wasn't going to last.

Her teeth scraping his neck snapped the coil of heat, and suddenly he was seeing white, pleasure pulsing, and hot ropes of cum ruined his pants. Stilled against her, he struggled to breath again. He slowly became aware of his surroundings, trudging through the scent and feel of her to realize they were slowing down.

"Call your knights." C.C said softly, slipping her hand out of his hair, releasing his wrist, and pulling her body away from his.

He immediately missed the warmth of her, and humiliation was quickly trying to overcome him, but he pulled the small com out from his back pocket and slipped it into his ear, activating it with a double tap.

"Rook two; we have arrived at the rendezvous. The parameters have been changed, we require a distraction."

"This is Rook Two, are you alright sir? We have only the one knightmare on standby. Should we commence with pattern Echo?"

"I am fine. Commence pattern Echo."

Lelouch breathed shakily, turning off his com once again, and listened for the signs that it was safe to exit. C.C was silent, calmly waiting to follow his lead.

The sounds of a skirmish reached their ears, and the crew was heard breaking into a run.

Lelouch and C.C exited the crate, and ran.

Lelouch was so embarrassed he could hardly believe what he'd allowed to happen. The sticky mess of his come was cold in the night air, starkly reminding him of his weakness on the boat.

They traveled in silence and he was grateful the witch hadn't said anything.

He soon spotted the car he'd had stowed away, and he climbed inside, satisfied that the keys were in the ignition, just as he'd ordered.

Lelouch started the car and began to drive.

Why had C.C encouraged him to rut against her like a dog in heat? Why had she sounded so wanton? Dozens of thoughts raced through his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to even glance in her direction.

He'd expected her jokes. He had never accounted for her to want him to lose control. And he hated being caught unaware. He always had a plan.

"C.C, what happened back there. . . " His voice trailed off, unable to keep the hard edge with his cheeks burning.

She turned to look at him, a small, coy smile on her face, before she turned away, humming noncommittally and staying silent.

It wasn't until they were back at the school, walking into his room, that C.C finally spoke.

"Aren't you glad I joined you in your 'boring and mundane,' little mission, Lelouch?" She began striping off her clothes, amber gaze fixed on his face, trailing a slow path down his body to stop at his groin.

"Perhaps you'd like to try that again, say, in the shower? Maybe this time I can be the one moaning out your name." C.C didn't wait for an answer, disappearing into the bathroom with a smoldering glance over her bare shoulder.

* * *

AN: I finally decided to get this out there. This was inspired by a couple of fics I'd read in other fandoms, with me drawing the most inspiration from a Reylo fic. Lelouch and C.C are a little (a lot?) OC but I just wanted a fic where Lelouch got some action. It was just for fun. Non-beta'd.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


End file.
